


TKM - DreamNotFound

by sagexter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagexter/pseuds/sagexter
Summary: This story is based off of a bunch of Boy Pablo songsGeorge has always had some sort of feelings towards his best friend Dream, although he couldn’t differentiate between romantic and platonic. He feels like he is bothering Dream and just wants to see him smileDream on the other hand is trying so hard to get Georges attention somehow, he feels neglected of love from him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	TKM - DreamNotFound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee again](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bee+again).



George slammed his hands on the desk, his pens and pencils rattling out of their cupholder

”Ha! Take that Dream! We finally won the first manhunt ever, I knew it would be easy.” George cooed softly into his sensitive microphone 

Dream let out a softer chuckle, you could just feel the smile through the screen, “Oh come on, George.” He scoffed, “You guys are always a sore loser.” 

Sapnap couldn’t contain himself, he started to laugh, causing the rest of the group to go on with him

Dreams snickering could be heard the most out of the group of five, George pin pointed it and listened into his laughter

The redness of Georges face prevailed faster, just showing how fast he would let his guard down in front of over 100k viewers on Twitch, his ears looked like squished cherry blossoms. He rubbed his fingers up and down his cheeks slowly, letting out a deep grunt and leaning back in his chair to relax, sure he has heard Dream laugh many times but this was special to him. 

“George? Join me in VC 2” Sapnap let out, everyone had left the call.. How long had George been thinking, he could’ve sworn it was barely even a second.

George sat up in his seat, putting his hands on the handlebars of the seat and thrusting his hips forward to get closer to his keyboard, clicking to VC 2, Sapnap joining him almost immediately.

”Hey Sap? What’s up?” He had ended the stream before Sapnap said anything, he wasn’t going to let people hear a private conversation, if anything he could be exposed to be honest

”What’s up with that?” Sapnap instantly came for Georges throat, he was bewildered because.. he didn’t know what he meant

”Wh...What?” George let out a breathy reply, Sapnap chuckling lowly

”Oh.. you know, the whole muting Bad, Ant and I when we were all laughing but not Dream, or was I mistaking because I was watching your live.”  
  



End file.
